1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an optical module and a method of manufacturing the same, which may enable miniaturization, a reduction in the manufacturing costs in mass production, and manufacture of optical transceiver module packaging having various shapes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the advent of an information-oriented society, the demand for optical modules using light by which a large amount of information may be transmitted has increased. Above all, an optical module using light should not only have excellent module characteristics but also maintain the module characteristics for a long time with high reliability.
A low price should be maintained to promote the spread of optical modules for embodying fiber-to-the-home (FTTH). In particular, with an increase in the capacity of an optical transmission system, many attempts have continuously been made at reducing the size of an optical module to be mounted on the optical transmission system to increase the number of optical modules that may be mounted per unit area.
One of conventional optical module is a butterfly structure in which an optical device and an electronic device are integrated on a top surface of a platform-type substrate and put in a metal case. Another conventional optical module is a TO-CAN structure in which a top surface of an integrated stem is covered with active devices (e.g., PDs or LDs) capable of optical transmission and receiving functions.
Because a TO-CAN-type optical module requires low manufacturing costs, the TO-CAN-type optical module is being widely applied to various types of ultrahigh-speed optical communication systems. However, because there is a specific technical limit to reducing the volume of a TO-CAN package, an optical module having a new structure may be needed to enable miniaturization of optical modules.